The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light sensitive material (hereafter abbreviated as light sensitive material) and an image forming method employing thereof, particularly to a light sensitive material having excellent in fastness of obtained dye image, stability of the image, stability of characteristics after storage, adaptability to rapid processing, and stability of characteristics in case of rapid processing, and the image forming method thereof.
A silver halide photographic light sensitive material has been employed as a material to provide a high quality image with stable quality and low cost. Request for high quality and stable quality by the user is demanded more and more. With reference to the request for high image quality, improvement of color reproduction, reproduction of gradation and sharpness etc. is requested. As for the stable quality, it is necessary to improve stability in manufacturing, fastness during long time storage as unexposed status and characteristics change depending processing condition. Further, high fastness of the obtained image.
In response to the request for high image quality, in recent years, pyrazolotriazole type magenta dye forming coupler has been employed to improve color reproduction. The pyrazolotriazole type magenta dye forming coupler has a problem as the dye produce from the coupler is unfavorable in fastness against light. Improvement has been investigated in both of coupler and dye image stabilizer, for example, a pyrazolotriazole type magenta coupler substituted by secondary or tertiary alkyl etc. disclosed in to Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 61-65245, 61-120146, 61-120147, 61-120148, 61-120149, 61-120150 and 61-120151; a phenol or a phenylether compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 56-159644, 59-125732, 61-145552, 60-262159 and 61-90155; amine compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 61-73152, 61-72246, 61-189539, 61-189540 and 63-95439 are listed.
However problems arise by employing these techniques, for example, deterioration of film property of photographic composing layer because of increase of oil-soluble component in the layer, deterioration of image quality when stored for long time, increasing fluctuation of photographic property such as sensitivity, gradation and fog caused by storage of unexposed light sensitive material, since the structure of the dye forming coupler is complicated and the molecular weight is large, and large amount of oil-soluble additive must be employed. While it is effective in improving these problems to increase an amount of gelatin as employed binder of the photographic constitution layer, it also derives the lowering the development processing speed, contrary to demand for rapid processing property.
For a photographic light sensitive material such as color paper, particularly employed in direct appreciation it is desired to see a print picture of stable quality immediately, and therefore rapid processing of development processing and reducing quality fluctuation dependent on development processing.
For this purpose, a method making the shape of development tank to slit type, a method of coating or spraying developing processing composition to a surface of the light sensitive material or method heating the light sensitive material just before the development processing. Theses methods are effective in rapid processing and reducing fluctuation depending of change of developing condition, however, it has been made clear that fluctuation of characteristics such as sensitivity and fog increases caused by storage before exposure in case that the light sensitive material employing the pyrazolotriazole type magenta dye forming coupler.